epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SierraStalker/Dorothy vs Alice Battles - Dorothy vs Alice
holi shit look am bak Hey, ERB Wiki! It's been like, what? (looks at non-existent watch) Almost 2 months since I've been on. Sorry! (No one cared? Oh.) My laptop sucks. I think the battery leaked out while I was in Wisconsin, because all I heard from it 24/7 was a weird, rattling noise, like something got stuck in there. Whatever. Either way, today I wanted to launch my new series that will take 6,000,000 years to complete, Dorothy vs Alice Rap Battles! For those of you who are not/ were not informed, I storyboarded what I would like to happen in a Dorothy vs Alice rap battle. What other way to do it than yourself? (Many ways if you aren't satisfied with your writing style!) This is the beginning of the series, and possibly the longest battle, if not, the second longest battle. Here's the normal battle, the one that I hope you've been waiting for Dorothy vs Alice! Enjoy! P.S: Shoutout to whoever made this iTunes cover. (GIR????) Lyrics DOROTHY VS ALice.... Rap Battles? ALICE! VS! DOROTHYYYYYYYYY! BE-GIN! Dorothy Once Upon A Time, a hag like you would battle me But I'll beat you down so hard you're gonna Defy Gravity This battle, like your stupid movie, is a waste of a time and money You're just hop-less, like a book about girl and a white bunny Like your television remake, I'll completely ruin you. If your team couldn't cast Beyoncé, what exactly can you do? Even Disney didn't like you, doomed for dismal days of darkness Reign as princess of this Kingdom, and, I'm absolutely Heart-less Alice Goodness me! Oh, dear, a ghastly tragedy is what I see A girl like you has tons of courage if she dare compare herself to me Get a brain and learn that crossing me's not Very Good Advice Or else you'll kick the bucket quicker than you clicking your heels twice Curiouser and Curiouser. My movies were a waste? Say that to the stupid Scarecrow with limbs all over the place Dorothy Who? You're like a wilting Rose, this beauty of a beast will Be Your Guest, but Be Prepared, because I'm ready for a feast Dorothy I've gathered friends, and made some memories, my dreams really come true List 6 unthinkable things you just simply could never do (One!) Drink away the memories you share with deceased daddy (Two!) Grow to be mature, so Eat Me up, you fruitless fatty (Three!) Address me in a way that isn't in full, out-right fear (Four!) Escape my wrath, you pussy, bitch, I'll make you disappear (Five!) Land a punch on me would be a Wonder, I'm unstoppable (Six!) Put away a poet such as I? That's just impossible. Alice The raps of "wit" you spit are like a caucus race: quite tedious. My Thriling raps could trump you any day. Beat It. I'm a Wiz. I'm Great and Powerful! My Cherry Ripe rhymes? Thunderous applause! I brought the house down, you're a doormouse, so just Journey Back to Oz Wrap your little brain around my raw raps. It's a Twister, sister! Idle by your empty words like Mister Wizard's, little blister I'll spell it for you, A-E-I-O-U've no personality. A World of Your Own, Dorothy, snap back to reality. Dorothy Somewhere Over the Rainbow and Beyond the Laughing Sky, My fire insults caused much more than just your family to die Alice There's gonna be Liddell remains left once it's off with your head I've murdered both you and the beat. I'm painting roses ruby red. Auntie Em Why, Miss Little Dorothy Gale! Now, you come here right this instance! I'm announcing there's a twister. lol. There goes my hole existence. Dorothy Wait, no! Auntie Em! I just cannot go quite yet! I'm missing teeny-tiny Toto, my beloved little pet! White Rabbit I'm Late late late! I am very, very late! For an important date, the Queen simply does not enjoy to wait! Alice What the bloody hell was that and where did that white rabbit go? Looks like he went down his bunny hole. Now, what's this? Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Conclusion Thank you for reading! If you could put some criticism, if you have any, in the comments, that would be deeply appreciated. Who won? Dorothy Alice Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts